pachirapongfandomcom-20200214-history
Chipladdin (Duchess Style)
Duchess Productions' movie-spoof of 1992 Disney film, "Aladdin". Cast: * Aladdin - Chip (Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers) * Jasmine - Gadget Hackwrench (Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers) * Genie - Brave Heart Lion (Care Bears) * Jafar - Scamboli (Pinocchio 3000) * Iago - Louie (Trumpet of the Swan) * Abu - Thumper (Bambi) * Sultan - Monterey Jack (Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers) * Rajah - Scooby Doo * The Cave of Wonders - Natsunomeryu (Ultraman Max) * Peddler - Baloo (The Jungle Book/TaleSpin) * Gazeem the Thief - Cat R.Waul (An American Tail: Fievel Goes West) * Prince Achmed - Verminous Snaptrap (Tuff Puppy) * Razoul - Algol (Soul Calibur 4) * Old Man Jafar - Oil Can Harry (Mighty Mouse) * Carpet - Ord (Dragon Tales) * Abu as an elephant - Goliath I (Goliath II) * Razoul's Guards - Goblins (The Princess and the Goblin) * Woman at the Window - Rebecca Cunningham (TaleSpin) * Ladies Laughing at Aladdin - Snowflake (Scamper the Penguin), Luna (Sailor Moon) and True Heart Bear (Care Bears Movie II: A New Generation) * Three Balcony Harem Girls - The Chipettes (Alvin and the Chipmunks) * Three Balcony Harem Girls' Mother - Canina La Fur (Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers) * Necklace Man and Woman - Pete (Disney) and Frog Tiana (The Princess and the Frog) * Fat Ugly Lady - Shego (Kim Possible) * Two Hungry Children - Jaq and Gus (Cinderella) * Two Men watching Prince Achmed - Timon and Pumbaa (The Lion King) * Omar; Melon Seller - Yogi Bear * Pot Seller - Papa Kitty (Hello Kitty's Furry Tale Theater) * Nut Seller - Porcupine (Bambi 2) * Necklace Seller - Tony Toponi (An American Tail) * Fish Seller - Spot Helperman (Teacher's Pet) * Fire Eater - Mike Wazowski (Monsters, Inc.) * Boy wanting an apple - Dongwa Miao (Sagwa the Chinese Siamese Cat) * Farouk; Apple Seller - Fat Cat (Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers) * 'Laddie' Dog Genie - Pongo (101 Dalmatians) * Rabbit Genie - Roger Rabbit (Who Framed Roger Rabbit !) * Dragon Genie - King Ghidorah (Ghidorah the Three Headed Monster) * Genie's Three Dancing Girls - The Powerpuff Girls * Sheep Genie - E.T. (E.T. The Extra Terrestrial) * Camel Abu - Pikachu (Pokemon) * Horse Abu - Khan (Mulan) * Duck Abu - Toy Wooden Duck (How the Toys Saved Christmas) * Ostrich Abu - Boomer (The Fox and the Hound) * Turtle Abu - Franklin * Car Abu - Magic School Bus * Old Man Genie - Cooler (Pound Puppies) * Little Boy Genie - Oliver (Oliver & Company) * Fat Man Genie - Dawson (The Great Mouse Detective) * 75 Golden Camels - Llamas (The Emperor's New Groove) * Genie as TV Parade Host Harry - Tinky Winky (Teletubbies) * 53 Purple Peacocks - Flamingos (The Three Caballeros) * Genie as TV Parade Host June - Laa Laa (Teletubbies) * Exotic-Type Mammals - Mufasa (The Lion King) * Leopard Genie - Brain (Inspector Gadget) * Goat Genie - Spike (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) * Harem Genie - Kangaroo (Dot and the Kangaroo) * 95 White Persian Monkeys - Gremlins (Gremlins) * 60 Elephants - Elephants (Tarzan) * Llamas - Horses (Home on the Range) * Bears and Lions - Bongo (Fun and Fancy Free) and Yawning Lion (Dumbo) * Brass Bands - Horn Blowers (Sleeping Beauty) * 40 Fakirs - Ultramen * Cooks and Bakers - Doraemons * Bird 'that warble on the key' - Crows (The Birds) * Genie as Rodney Dangerfield - Cyril the Squirrel (Maisy) * Super-Spy Genie - Alien Mephilas (Ultraman) * Teacher Genie - Sid (Ice Age) * Table Lamp Genie - Tookie (George of the Jungle) * Bee Genie - Ray (The Princess and the Frog) * Submarine Genie - Shark (Jaws) * Tongue Genie - Remy (Ratatouille) * One of Flamingos - Kehaar (Watership Down) * Giant Genie - Godzilla (1954) * Rajah as Cub - Scrappy Doo * Abu as Toy - Jiminy Cricket (Pinocchio) * Snake Jafar - Grand King (Ultraman Story) * Cheerleader Genies - Hula Dancers (Lilo and Stitch) * Genie Jafar - King Dark (Hanuman and the Five Riders) Category:Duchess Productions Category:Aladdin Movie Spoofs Category:Aladdin Movies Spoof Category:Aladdin Movies Category:Aladdin Movie Spoof Category:Aladdin Spoofs